User blog:Bill94545/Alice
Its Sunday morning time to bit La fairwell i will miss the big city and warm sunshine.The shopping all done most of what we got is being shipped home via UPS because Alices car is built for speed now carying much of anything which is ok with me seeing how its my turn to drive and go crazy down the freeway back to Frokes. I do miss Edward and Nessie and the rest of my family so much now it was hard to be way from them for such along weekend.I can't wait to get back and catch up on everything i missed by being away I know Nessie will have lots of stories to share with me when i get back to her.And i want to see them all as only she can show me with her gift. As we race down the freeway Alice and i sing three octaves above the music from the cd player its so much fun being with my sister Alice now i can't think of life without her . Its so much fun driving her Porsche 130 mph down the freeway what a rush it is for me .Alice just smiles at me driving now she remembers how scared i use to be driving in afast car with her or Edward. How times have changed for me my vampire life has been such a goodthing for me and my new family and my sweet daughter Nessie.Its not long before were near the stateline of Oregon and its then i see an over turned car off the side of the freeway still alitltle smoke comming from it i tell Alice we should stop and see if anyone needs help she agrees i slow down and stop.Alice and i get out of the car and look into the over turned chevy car looking inside there's abody of a man that looks about 50 dead by the looks of him but the strange thing is theres no blood on him anywhere looking to his throat i could see it had be ripped open and something or someone had attacked and drain him of all his blood.It was then Alice grab my arm she has pick up on a scent not ahuman one either we froze in place looking around for the danger we both walk very slow now looking down into a ditch now we both see a blanket Alice yells you there come out to are surprize agirl of just 15 or 16 with blazing red newborn eyes couches and hisses at us , at once both Alice and i are couching back her ready for her attack it then Alice says were not here to harm you young one but if you attack us we will put you down it your choice! What your name young one ? my name is Tina Jordon Ok i'm Alice and this is my sister Bella .Hey is all i could think to say to her she seemed very afraid of us at the moment i was happy not to be fighting a newborn right now .Were you with that man in the chevy over there? Alice asks her Yes was her answer what happened to him ?He was giving me aride then he pulled off to the side of the road and started to touch me it was then i fed on him and he died .i don't think i was the first little girl he has done this to but i was the last one .yes Alice said givinng me alook that said danger.Where are you from young one ? Portland I was on my way to Calif .Oh what about your parents my mom just remarried i can't be around my step dad anymore you understand right ? Yes i get the picture Alice said .Ok you should come with us now you can't found here .OK Tina ? OK i don't feel that you would hurt me so i will go with u both now .Good go with Bella now i'll be right behind you let me help clean up this mess first.This way Tina are cars not far ok Bella as she follows me to the Porsche.It not long when Alice is in the front seat and were back to 130mph the overturned chevy is ablaze now smoking flames shoot hight into the air we are miles from the fire now.It then Tina asks if we are vampires too? Yes Alice answer her then why are your eyes not red like mine ? Well Tina it are diet we don't feed on humans like u have been doing .What else is there to feed on if not humans Tinas askes shocked at Alices reply We only drink the blood of animals thats why Bella and i eyes are Yeallo and not red this way my Family and i can live among the human more easyer.Wait Tina says now you and your family live with humans ? Yes we live near them.Wow i can believe that and u don't feed on them at all ? Yes Alices tells her again.Give me a second i need to make this call to Carlisle i need to tell him we will be home soon with you . Hello Carlisle ? Yes Alice what can i do for you ? is everthing ok with you and Bella ?Yes were fine i'm just calling to tell you that will be bring aguess home with us. Oh and who might this be ? Well shes a abandoned newborn named Tina Bella and i found her by the side of the freeway we couldn't see just leaving here there to be found by god knows who .Yes yes Alice you were right to bring here home with you now i will tell Asme and will be ready when you get here ok ?Yes Carlisle will be there in about three hours mybe less hehehehehee.Ok great be safe see you when your get here .Ok good bye then . Ok Tina its all set not to worry you'll like are family alot ! Ok cool thank u Alice i guess your areal life saver ? Well lets hope so theres much you;ll need to learn and for us to teach you before you can be safe on your own .Its only right that we help you now .Yes i have been feel really lost now latey Yes i know the feeling to Tina i was alot like u in my beginning i was lucky to find my mate and a family . Tell me Tina how old are u ? I'm 16 now .Wow u were made so young do u know who your maker was ? No not at all i just rememeber when it happened to me i was in an abandoned building at time with some other kids when this guy shows up everyone started screaming and running i got bite on my hand then jump out the window and made it to next building over where i hid and burned.After that i woke up so thirty i started feeding on homeless bums and drug pushers no one seened to miss them .I started to feel someone was watching me so i took off with the guy in the Chevy i thought he was cool i guess i'm just dumb kid when it comes down to it ?No i don't think u so dumb mybe alittle bad luck is all that happens to us all no big deal .It will be ok Tina not to worry u will be welcome into r family just wait and see .Ok cool thank you Alice u so kind i really mean it .So Bella tell me about u your so quiet? oh sorry .Well i'm married to Alices Brother Edward we have adaughter named Nessie she about 5 years old now and will be starting school soon. Thats so cool i'm happy for u i always what it might be like to have allittle girl someday too.Yes she is the joy of all r family that for sure everyone is wraped around here little fingers as it should be she agreat child i was so lucky to have her .That so nice to hear Bella how did u and Edward meet ? We met in high school it was love at first stie almost it took him abite longer to come around but i knew it the first time i saw him he was just so handsome and beautiful. Wow what aromantic story u seem so lucky to have found each other ! Yes Tina i feel that way everyday i'm with him too and now we have forever in front of us i turly am lucky and blessed. Alices phone rings Hello oh hi Jazz yes were fine Bella and i yes were not far now mybe thirty mins or less .yes did't Carlisle tell u ? Oh ok he did good yes shes a newborn and yes everythings fime take it easy nothing going to happen trust me !Yes yes i love u too bye see u soon . I take it that was Jazz ? Bella asks yeah that was him .I see missing u is he hahahahaha .could say that .He gets alittle uptight about new guests he hasn't met yet not to worry Tina he very sweet once he gets to know ya .That cool i'm sure hes very cool if he has u Category:Blog posts